Tragic situations such as the school shootings in Newtown, Conn. and Columbine, Colo. have taken place over the past few years in this country. Many young lives have been lost in these tragedies because the shooter had unfettered access to his victims. In such situations, many lives would have been saved if the victims had been able to quickly and easily barricade themselves in their class-rooms or other secure areas.
The EBS described below provides protection to potential victims who might find themselves in a dangerous situation and need to barricade themselves from persons who may desire to do them harm.